


Drabbles

by denna5



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Multi, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random short stuff that I might write from time to time, requests that people can send me on tumblr.<br/>Chapter 8- Winterhawk, Clint makes Bucky breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winterhawk- Things you said when you thought I was asleep

**Author's Note:**

> So I am trying my had at writing smaller things so here is this and if I have more sometime, I will post those as well.

12 things you said when you thought i was asleep

Clint wakes up but he doesn’t open his eyes yet, doesn’t make a move. He is in the hazy in between of sleep and awake and he wants to stay there for a while so he doesn’t do anything. He lies in Bucky’s arms, has his head on his chest and can feel his heart beat, and there are warm fingers in his hair, stroking it gently. He knows that he is awake but still Clint says nothing, does nothing, just lays warm and safe. A few moments of quiet pass, just the sound of their breathing and Clint is just about back to sleep when he hears Bucky whisper.

“You trust me.”

They are three simple words and they are the truth. Clint does trust Bucky, trusts him to have his back on the field, trusts him in moments like this, trusts him as much as he trusts anyone. It is the truth and Clint doesn’t think about it much till another moment of quiet passes and he can feel the metal of Bucky’s fingers come to rest on his throat near the pulse. Just a little more pressure and he could crush it easily but Clint doesn’t really worry about that. He is aware of it, of Bucky’s strength, of just how many ways the man could hurt him, but he doesn’t really think about it much but his next words brings them all to the forefront.

“Sometimes, I think you shouldn’t.”

The fingers are still on his throat, not crushing, but there and pressing down just a bit. Clint shifts just a bit, not enough that Bucky will know he is awake but just enough so that Bucky knows he could wake up. The fingers move now, settle against his shoulder instead of his throat, resting against a bruise there, one that was made by them. They had sparred earlier in the week and Clint had caught a hit from it, nothing major but it was a bit of reminder that he bruises a bit more easily than the rest of them. Bucky isn’t pressing down on the bruise but his fingers don’t move away from it as he speaks quietly again.

“I could hurt you, I could hurt you so badly. I’m afraid of that.”

A little bit of pressure is applied to the bruise now and Clint shifts just a little but he doesn’t open his eyes, doesn’t move away from the touch, and Bucky keeps talking, voice soft and full of worry and Clint wonders why he is speaking them out loud if he doesn’t want them to be heard.

“What I am more afraid of though, is that you would let me to try to prove that I won’t.”

The fingers move away from the bruise now and no more words are being spoken now. The room grows quiet again and Clint does not let Bucky know that he is awake, that he heard his worry, and the next morning, he doesn’t say anything. There is nothing really to say, Clint knows that nothing he can say will ease the worry from Bucky and he also knows that it is partly the truth. Clint would let Bucky hurt him, but not to prove that Bucky won’t. Clint would let Bucky hurt him if it meant that Clint wouldn’t have to hurt him but that is something he won’t say though he may whisper it one night while Bucky lays sleeping. Maybe there are some things that need to be said even if they aren’t heard, even if they are never talked about. After all, even if they remain unspoken, they may not remain unknown and Clint knows that well.


	2. Clint/Steve “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Clint has seen Steve in all sorts of things, his uniform, dress clothes, sweats and t-shirt, nothing at all but he isn’t quite prepared for what Steve is wearing when he walks out of the bedroom. It really isn’t anything shocking, not like Steve came out in fishnets and a skirt, but it still kind of makes Clint blush just a bit, stammer out a take it off. Steve for his part just moves closer to the couch, gives Clint a bit of a smile now.

“What did you say?”

The smile with those words and the way Steve is looking at him tells Clint that he knows exactly what Clint said but he goes ahead and repeats himself now because he really does think it would be a good idea for Steve to go change.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Steve just widens his eyes just a bit, does his best little confused face that fools most people that just know Captian America and not Steve Rogers, and shrugs his shoulders, causing Clint to look a little closer at what he is wearing and how it fits him.

“It is just jeans and a t-shirt. Something wrong with it?”

There isn’t anything wrong with the jeans but it is the shirt that has caught Clint’s attention. It is just a regular t-shirt but it is purple, tight on Steve, and across the chest is the word Hawkeye and a target and really Clint just can’t stop staring and he needs Steve to take it off.

“It is my shirt.”

Steve just gives another shrug.

“Most of mine are dirty, figured you wouldn’t mind, and we need to head out soon.”

It sounds like an excuse and Clint really wants him to change because it is driving him nuts to see Steve wear it. Steve is wearing his shirt, not just one he owns, but one with his codename on it, and it is making him just want to rip it off the man and do dirty things because Steve is his but they are supposed to meet Nat, Sam, and Bucky for lunch soon and Clint doesn’t want to deal with Nat’s teasing if he is late because he had to jump his boyfriends bones. He also doesn’t want to deal with the looks they are going to give him when they show up and Steve is in his shirt.

“You could have picked a different one, didn’t have to go with a Hawkeye one.”

Another shrug and Clint knows now that this was a deliberate choice, that Steve planned this, and he really wishes a lot of people knew just what a pain in the ass Captain America can be.

“Not my fault you buy your own merchandise.”

“Didn’t buy it, got it for free, and you should take it off because it is too tight on you.”

There is just a hint of whine in his voice now and he has gotten off the couch now, moves a bit closer to Steve and he can see just how tight it is on Steve. Steve just gives another of those stupid shrugs and Clint isn’t sure whether to smack him or kiss him. He kind of wants to do both right now.

“It feels fine, besides from the way you are looking at me, I think you like that it is tight.”

Clint does like how it looks but he really just wants Steve to take it off, change so they can go have their lunch and he won’t be so distracted by the fact that Steve is wearing his clothes, that Steve is his and has no problem showing it.

“It looks good but we have to go to lunch and I just really need you to change. I’m going to be distracted if you wear that much longer.”

He has moved really close to Steve now and his hands come to the hem of the t-shirt and he wraps his fingers around it, pulls it just a bit. He could yank it up right now but Steve doesn’t let him, instead he puts his own hands on Clint’s shoulders, drags him forward and gives him a kiss before speaking again.

“Good. Now you know how I felt a week ago when you insisted on wearing that shirt Bucky got me.”

Oh, Clint remembers that now. The Captain America shirt with the shield on it is one Barnes got Steve for a joke but he does wear it on occasion and Clint had worn it last week. Steve had reacted to it, Clint can still feel some of the bruises he got from Steve’s reaction, particularly the one he had sucked on Clint’s collar bone once the shirt came off and now he knows what all this is about.

“This is payback, isn’t it?”

Steve doesn’t shrug this time, just gives a nod and a smirk.

“It is. The shirt isn’t coming off till after lunch. Speaking of which, we need to head out now so we aren’t late.”

With these words, Steve lets go of one of Clint’s shoulders and moves his other hand to Clint’s arm, starts to drag him to the door. Clint wants to protest but he knows that it will do little good so he just lets himself get dragged as they make their way to leave.

“I hate you.”

He mutters it out and Steve just gives him another grin.

“No, you don’t.”

Clint doesn’t say anything to that because it is the truth and he just hopes that lunch doesn’t take too long today.


	3. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” Winterhawk

Bucky is not the biggest fan of winter, never has been. When he was kid, he didn’t like the cold so much and he hated falling on ice and he hated not being able to go outside for long periods of time. As he got a little older, he also hated it because that time of year was the roughest on Steve, who always got sick no matter how warm and dry his room was. When he went away to war and Steve got bigger and stronger, his feelings for winter didn’t really change at all. It was still too cold and he hated the wind and the ice and everything that happened after the fall really didn’t make him like cold at all. So Bucky hates winter but so far this one hasn’t been too bad and thankfully, Clint doesn’t seem to be the biggest fan of it either but that all seems to change one day when the snow comes.

They are staying at Clint’s farm for a little while, needing a break from everything that has been happening, and it is just the two of them and Bucky has been enjoying it until this morning. When they woke up this morning, there was snow outside the windows and Clint got strangely excited and has been trying to talk Bucky into going out with him in it.

“It is snow, Clint, something we have seen many times before. What makes this snow different than it is in New York?”

He says this as they are finishing up breakfast and Clint just shakes his head a bit.

“It is just different, cleaner I guess. “

That doesn’t really sound like much of a reason to go out to Bucky and he says so but Clint just keeps telling him that it will be fun, that they don’t have to stay out long. He keeps at it for a while and finally, Bucky relents. It will be easier to bundle up and go out for a bit than to put up with Clint all morning being like this so Bucky gets his coat and hat and gloves on and hopes that the cold doesn’t affect his arm too badly and walks out with Clint. Once he is outside, he sort of stills a bit.

Clint was right and the snow is different here away from the city, different when there isn’t a mission or danger around. Everything is a blanket of white and the trees glisten just a bit with ice and the snow coming down swirls in the wind. It is pretty, beautiful in a way and Bucky just looks at it a bit, isn’t paying attention to what Clint is doing till he hears him call out.

“Hey, Bucky.”

He turns to the sound of Clint’s voice and sees what Clint has been doing while he wasn’t watching him and he speaks, tries to stop the inevitable.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

Clint threw the damn snowball and because he is freaking Hawkeye, it gets Bucky right between the eyes. It wasn’t packed too tight so it doesn’t really hurt but there is now snow all over his face and some of his hair is wet. There is only one thing to do and Bucky bends down and starts making his own snowball. It escalates from there and it is kind of fun to just pelt each other with snow. It is a couple hours later when they are back in the house, changed into dry clothes, and warm again. They are on the couch, cuddled up together, some eighties movie that Clint insist he needs to see getting ready to start, and Bucky thinks that maybe this winter won’t be so bad.


	4. WinterWidowHawk  "No one needs to know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit angsty and sort of an au where when the winter soldier is let out on mission, sometimes he runs into Clint and Nat and things happen.

47 "No one needs to know" one, for the drabbles. WinterWidowHawk

The soldier lays between them right now, all three of them tangled together. He can feel them, their warmth, her soft skin, his callused hands. They are beautiful and dangerous, both in their own way, and a part of the soldier is sure that he knows them, that this has happened before. There is something so familiar  about them and he is certain that it is not just the knowledge he has of them, the words he has read in files. He knows them somehow and they lay with him and the soldier allows it, makes no move to harm them.

This is something the soldier is not used to, this kind of contact, the kissing and touching that came before, the just lying together now. Usually when he touches someone, it is to harm them, is because they are a target, because he has a mission. His mission is over and he does not have to report in yet and they are not targets. At least they are not targets right now and the soldier lets himself have this, lets himself have them, though he knows that he shouldn’t.

“I should not be here, there will be consequences if it is known.”

He says this, feels unsure about saying it but he does not think they will judge him for speaking, but he makes no move to leave the bed, to leave them. She shifts now, her red hair brushing against his skin as she does so, and she looks at him as she speaks.

“No needs to know.”

It almost sounds like a command, though she says it softly and there is nothing harsh in her face unlike most of the others who give him orders. He decides to take it as one, hopes that it will be enough to keep him from saying anything of this when he reports in. For now, he gives a nod and reaches a hand forward, touches her hair. It is soft and he knows that he has done this before, has moved her hair away from her face. All of this is so familiar, has happened before, and a part of him wishes he could remember. Another part knows that if he remembered, it will be harder to leave them, and he has to leave them, has to report back in or there will be consequences. He does not worry about that right now, simply lays between them and nothing is said for a while until the silence is broken.

“You don’t have to go back to them, whoever they are, you could come with us, could stay this time. “

He speaks now, the archer, and one of his hands grip the soldier’s flesh and blood arm, the touch firm and possessive. It is an offer, the soldier can hear it plainly and he wonders if it has been made before. He says nothing to it right now and a few breaths pass and then the silence is broken again.

“Clint, don’t push. It isn’t that simple.”

She says it, the widow, and there is something almost like a warning in her voice and he wonders if they talk about this lot, wonders exactly what is between the two of them. Moments pass again, the three of them quiet and then the soldier breaks the silence.

“I can not stay, there would be consequences.”

He says is simply but there is a hint of apology in it. He wishes he could stay with them but he knows it would not be allowed, that it would be found out somehow. The soldier can feel the archer tense up next to him and then he is speaking again.

“I’m just telling you, you can stay with us but I want it to be your choice, want to give you a chance.”

There is an honesty in his words ant the soldier likes them, wishes that he could really make a choice, instead of following orders because he has to . There is something about the archer’s words, about his offer and the soldier wonders about it and he moves just a bit, looks over to the widow. She gives a bit of a shrug and speaks.

“He thinks choices are important, likes to give chances even to those covered in blood.”

She says it like an explanation and there is a hint of fondness in her voice and something else and she glances over at the archer now.

“Sometimes chances are needed. You deserve it.”

He says this and the soldier thinks that he is talking about more than the soldier, that this involves the widow as well. Whatever it is, whatever chance the archer is talking about, the soldier knows he can’t take it, not yet. It would be too dangerous but the soldier says nothing right now, just shift a little bit so that he is touching more of them. It is quiet again, not quite uncomfortable but something heavy in the silence, and the soldier does not like it so he leans forward, kisses the archer. The widow shifts with him and soon the three of them are doing what they did earlier.

This is simple, easier than talking, and so familiar. The soldier knows how to touch them, knows where to touch, which scars are alright to touch and which should be left alone and it seems the widow and the archer know as well. This is good, the touching, the sex, the release, but when it is over, when they have cleaned themselves and laid back down, the soldier thinks it is better. Laying with them beside him, safe and warm, with people who care for him for some reason the soldier does not understand, and he wishes he could keep it. He knows that he cannot.

“I need to leave by morning.”

He says this simply and he can feel them both tense up just a bit and he wonders if the archer will say something again. He doesn’t, instead it is the widow who does, voice soft.

“If you have to. We will find you again, we have before.”

He knows that they have, knows that they have done this before and a part of him wants to ask how many times, but he doesn’t. Instead he holds them close and they let him. They find rest after a while and the soldier feels content but he knows that it won’t last. He leaves them by morning, gives them each a kiss before he does, and he knows that they want him to stay but he can’t, not now. He leaves them and he wonders how many times he has done this and her words stay in his head as he reports in.

No one needs to know.

He takes it as an order, a command, and he says nothing about them, about the archer and the widow. He keeps the moments safe from Hydra, holds those moments as long as he can, thinks of red hair and callused fingers as they take him to the chair. He is going to lose them again, forget them, but they will find him again. Maybe the next time, he can keep them.


	5. IronHawk things you said while you were drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IronHawk things you said while you were drunk

Tony wakes up with a bit of headache and really bad breath, basically the usual after he has spent a night tinkering and drinking. What is a bit unusual is that when he wakes up, he isn’t alone. Tony wakes up to eyes staring right at him and Clint sitting on his bed, next to Tony, holding his phone in his hand. Tony can’t help but give a bit of a grin as he sits up, looks over at his boyfriend and speaks.

“Thought you were on mission, might be gone a bit longer.”

Clint just gives a bit of a shrug as he speaks now.

“Was on mission, able to finish it early. Came over because someone left me a couple messages last night promising me new exploding arrows if I came home and made breakfast for him.”

Tony remembers making that call, just really wanting scrambled eggs at the time and Clint makes really good ones so it was an easy promise to make. He gives even more of a grin now.

“So I guess I owe you some arrows. Does this mean I get some eggs?”

Clint gives a bit of smirk now and starts tapping away on his phone, puts it on speaker phone as he talks.

“Possibly but first I want you to listen to one of the other messages you left and may not remember and then we can decide if you get eggs.”

That doesn’t sound that promising for Tony and soon enough he hears his voice coming from Clint’s phone and he gives a groan because he remembers this message as well, knows that it will go through a couple of messages and Clint apparently wants them to listen to all of them. It is a list of archers that Tony could think of, Clint, Katniss, even the fox from the animated Robin Hood, and they are arranged in order of attractiveness. Clint is on the list but he isn’t number one and there is a bit of a glare on his face as the number one is reveled.

“Legalos. You think an elf is prettier than me?”

He sounds a little put off and Tony just gives a bit of a shrug now.

“He has better hair but you look better in purple. I suppose it should have been a tie. Can I still get eggs? I will make you more arrows, lots of arrows, and I will never watch Two Towers ever again.”

He just gives Clint a bit of puppy eyes and leans in for a kiss. Clint lets the kiss happen, pulls back after just a moment an d Tony knows that he has been forgiven.

“Ok, I’ll make your eggs but I expect lots of arrows. Also, brush your teeth or no more kisses.”

That is all he says as he gets up and makes his way to the kitchen. Tony gets up as well, has some arrows to make but first he has a date with a toothbrush. No kisses is something he doesn’t want to risk.


	6. 46 “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.” Clint/Steve

46 “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.” Clint/Steve

Steve has been spending more and more time at Clint’s place lately, knows where most things are, but there is still an occasion where he will have no idea where something is. This is one of the times. It shouldn’t be so hard to find a book but Clint’s organization is lacking and Steve has already checked all the book shelves and there has been no sign of it. Natasha said she would be by in about half an hour for it when she called and it has already been about ten minutes and Steve doesn’t really want to make her wait and it sounds like Clint is done with his shower now. He doesn’t even think about walking into the bedroom, not knocking, just opening the door and talking as his eyes look for Clint.

“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

Steve stills, can’t get the rest of his sentence out because the sight that greets him right now has made his brain turn a bit to mush. Clint is fresh out of the shower, hair still wet, though he has dried off else where because he isn’t wearing a towel. In fact, he isn’t wearing anything at all and Steve sees all of Clint . It looks like he was looking for something to put on, had been refilling through the drawers but now he stops, turns, and gives Steve a bit of a grin.

“You need something ,cap ?”

Steve can’t really think right now, doesn’t give an answer, just stares. It isn’t like he hasn’t seen Clint in various stages of undress, they have worked together, been dating these last few months, but it is still something to see everything like this. Steve just lets his eyes wonder over Clint, over every bared inch of skin. There are a few freckles, scatter across Clint’s shoulders, some scars here and there, a little bit of hair, but there is something that catches Steve’s eyes right now. It is a bruise along Clint’s right hip, purple and blue lines that almost look like fingers, likes something grabbed ahold of him a bit too tight.

“When and where did you get that?”

He points to Clint’s hip, takes a step closer. Clint gives a wider grin, shrugs his shoulders just a bit, and puts his fingers against the marks as he speaks.

“This? Surprised you don’t remember. This is from you, from the other night, when we watched that movie, when we were on the couch and got distracted. “

Clint has been dragging his fingers across the marks as he spoke and Steve does remember now. They had been watching a movie and then there had been kissing, Steve holding Clint close against him, digging fingers into that hip so that Clint couldn’t squirm away. It had been very enjoyable but he didn’t realize that he had grabbed him hard enough to leave marks.

“You should let me know when I hold too tight, don’t like hurting you.”

Steve says this simply and Clint just shakes his head, moves a bit closer now, grabs Steve’s hand and brings it to his hip. Steve lets him, settles his fingers against the mark.

“Doesn’t really hurt, I like it a bit. Besides, this way when people don’t believe that I get to make out and have sex with Captain America on a regular basis, I can prove them wrong.”

Steve lets out a bit of a laugh now, raises an eyebrow at Clint.

“So you are just going to drop your pants when people doubt our relationship? Not sure if I like that plan, there are certain parts of you that I want to keep myself.”

He tightens his grip on Clint’s hip just a bit, brings Clint closer to him and gives him a smirk. Clint leans just a bit closer now, lips almost on Steve’s own and when he speaks, Steve can feel his breath.

“Well, in that case, maybe you should leave a mark that is in a more public spot, that way my pants can stay on.”

That is all Clint says before he moves just a bit more forward, puts his lips on Steve’s. After that, there is a little less talking, a lot more touching and Steve loses his clothes. They manage to make their way to the bed and Steve does put a mark in a more public spot, sucks a bruise on Clint’s throat as he gets him ready. It is quick, rough and urgent, lots of touching and soon enough, Steve is laying with Clint beside him, both of them a bit sweaty now. Clint smiles a bit and Steve give him another kiss before Clint speaks again.

“ Guess we got distracted again. Weren’t you looking for something?”

Steve had forgotten all about the book and he is about to ask Clint about it when there is a knock. Natasha is here and Steve hurries for clothes, pulling on both shirt and pants while Clint just shrugs on a pair of sweats and goes to the door. Steve hears Clint greet hers and makes his way to the living room as Natasha enters, shuts the door behind. She takes a look at both of them, eyes lingering on the fresh mark on Clint’s neck before looking at Steve, and speaking, an eyebrow raised and knowing look on her face.

“You haven’t found my book yet, have you?”

Steve blushes just a bit and Natasha just gives a smile before walking to the coffee table where it lays and picking it up before making her way towards the door again.

“I’ll be off now, wait till I’m down the hall before getting distracted again. Clint, I have some cover up you can borrow if you want.”

She says it with a bit of a smirk and Steve just tries not to blush too much when Clint tells her he is good.

“Want to show off a bit.”

Those words bring a bit of warmth to Steve that isn’t entirely due to embarrassment and when the door shuts and Clint comes closer, he pulls him in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is all the prompts I was given but feel free to send me new ones, particularity Clint centric. Can't do Clint/Coulson but should be ok with everything else.


	7. Clint/Steve "I'm not cut out for this."

When things first started between them one of Steve’s favorite things had been to watch Clint sleep. It had been nice, to see Clint so relaxed around him, to watch his steady breathing, to know that Clint trusted him enough to let his guard down in front of him. He had even sketched Clint like that a few times, drawn pictures of his peaceful sleeping face. Clint is asleep right now, Steve has pencil and paper near him, but he doesn’t draw right now, doesn’t do anything but watch the rise and fall of Clint’s chest, listens to the beeping of the machines, and tries to tell himself that Clint is going to wake up anytime now. He isn’t sure if he believes it.

It has been a day, almost two since they got Clint back and they had found him passed out just like this, a result of whatever Hydra did to him and they don’t know much yet. His condition is steady but they don’t know for how long and Steve hates not knowing. They have very little information right now and though more is being looked for there isn’t a lot to go by and so Steve has to wait, has to just sit here and hopes Clint wakes up and is himself, healthy and whole. He isn’t the only one waiting and he hears footsteps now, turns and sees Natasha in the doorway.

“Anything?”

He asks and she shakes her head, comes fully into the room, sits down next to Steve. The room is quiet for a while, the silence heavy and Steve breaks it, can’t stand it anymore.

“I’m not cut out for this.”

The words break the silence and Natasha turns and looks at him now. More words spill out and Steve lets everything that has been dwelling inside of him the last few hours come out.

“Waiting, not being able to do anything right now. He hasn’t woken up and I don’t know how to make this better, I don’t even know if I can make it better, don’t even know what has happened. I don’t know how to help him or if I even can.”

He says all of this and he can feel himself almost shaking right now. He hates this, hates the waiting, hates not knowing when, if, Clint is going to wake up. A moment passes and then Natasha is speaking.

“None of us know what to do right now, all you can do is stay here, wait. That is all any of us can do until there is something else that can be done.”

She reaches forward now, takes his hand and Steve lets her. She is right, they both know it, and so Steve simply gives a nod, goes back to watching Clint. He isn’t cut out for this but he isn’t leaving, isn’t going to leave Clint, and so he waits and hopes and watches the steady fall of Clint’s chest and tries to tell himself it will be alright. He isn’t sure if he believes it but there is nothing he can do but wait to see.


	8. Bucky/Clint "How long have you been standing there?

It is early in the morning, or at least early for Clint when there isn’t a mission going on, and usually he would still be sleeping but today there is something he wants to do, a surprise. It isn’t anything too elaborate or fancy, breakfast in bed is nothing original after all but Clint thinks the gesture will be appreciated. It seems like classic romance and even though neither Bucky or Clint are really those type of people, Clint wants to try it, wants to give Bucky this, a homemade meal and a sweet gesture.

So far, it seems to be working ok. Coffee is made, Clint already drinking a few cups himself but he made extra to make sure he would have some for Bucky. There is some orange juice as well and he will put that in glass when he gets ready to take everything into the bedroom. He has already made the bacon and has only eaten a few pieces himself and he justified that by eating the ones that were just a little more charred than the others. Bucky deserves the best bacon and Clint wanted to make sure he got it. The apple cinnamon muffins were pulled out of the oven just a few minutes ago, cooling on the rack and they small good. All that is left is the omelet and Clint hasn’t really made one before without it ending up being scrambled eggs before but there is a first time for everything and he is determined that Bucky is going to have a delicious , fluffy, not scrambled omelet and he is going to do it. Somehow.

The skillet is on the stove, nice and hot, and Clint puts just a bit of butter in it, lets it melt as he mixes up everything for the omelet. Eggs, a little milk, some spices, chopped up onion and bell pepper and he will put the cheese in once it is in the pan. It should taste good and he puts in the skillet after a moment, pours it so it is even and turns down the heat.

“So far, so good. Just sit there for a little while, firm up and then we will flip ya, ok?”  


Clint says this now, talks to the eggs and he feels a little bit silly but no one else is here and maybe this will help. Clint has heard that talking to plants help them grow so maybe talking to eggs will help them not scramble themselves when they are supposed to be an omelet. It is worth a try and Clint just watches the eggs cook and speaks again when it is time to flip them.

“Looking pretty good, now we are getting ready to flip. I read that you should just be able to move the pan and that works better than a spatula so we are going to try that. Don’t be scared, I know what I’m doing, sort of. “

He takes a deep breath now, grabs ahold of the handle of the pan and gets ready to move it like he has seen on tv.

“Ok, here we go, just a gentle shake and this will be over.”

He moves his wrist, gives the plan a little shift but the eggs don’t move, they just sort of jiggle and don’t flip and Clint feels a strange sort of betrayal as he puts the pan down and reaches for the spatula now.

“Spatula it is then. Ready this time?”

He says this and then gets the spatula up under one of the edges of the eggs. Clint can do this, he just has to do it, so he starts to flip it.

“Ok, here we go, not so bad. No, don’t do that, come on, we talked about this, just flip ok? Aw, eggs stop.”

The flip is not going well, the eggs are just not doing what they are supposed to, and Clint has to resort to the classic back up plan. He gives up the flipping and starts breaking the eggs up with the spatula instead, a little harder than needed.

“I didn’t want to do this but you just wouldn’t flip. Scrambled eggs will have to do.”

“I like scrambled eggs better than omelets anyway.”

Clint hears the voice and turns and Bucky is there in the entryway of the kitchen, sleep pants on, chest bare, hair mussed and a smile on his face. Clint can feel his face heating up but he tries to keep his cool right now.

“H-how long have you been standing there?”

He asks and Bucky walks into the kitchen fully, goes to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup as he answers.

“Since you put the eggs in the pan. Your cooking shows teach you to talk to your food?”

He is blushing a bit now but Bucky’s smile is so bright that Clint just shakes his head no as he comes closer to him. Bucky just smiles a bit more, puts his cup on the counter, wraps arms around Clint’s waist as Clint turns off the stove now.

“Thank you for this, for surprise breakfast.”

Bucky says this now, brushes a kiss against Clint’s cheek and it makes all the frustration with the eggs worth it.

“It was supposed to be breakfast in bed but that might be a bit hard with you standing here.”

Clint says this and Bucky just gives him a bit of smirk now and moves away, picks up his cup, and starts walking away .

“Guess I need to go back to bed then. See you in a bit.”

Clint just smiles and gets everything together and then joins Bucky in the bedroom. It is a good morning and Clint doesn’t mind the scrambled eggs so much when Bucky eats most of them and gives him a thank you kiss after.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to try to write something than I will try, just send me a prompt through a message here or tumblr. It can be one from this post or something else, just trying to write a few short things.  
> http://denna5.tumblr.com/post/125008354306/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a


End file.
